Alternative Identity
by Artemis Goddess of the Night
Summary: After her parents murder, Hermione learns that she is the sole heir to one of the greatest & longest lasting monarchies in the magical world. Believed to be dead, she is determined to revenge her parent’s death & end Voldemort’s reign. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

PLEASE NOTE that this story is not taking into account the last two Harry Potter books, _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _and_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows._

Summary: For her entire life, Hermione Granger believed that she was a normal person, then later a normal witch. She had no knowledge that she was the sole heir to one of the greatest and longest lasting monarchies in the magical world. That is, until now. Determined to revenge her parent's death and end Voldemort's reign, she exacts her vengeance under a different name. After all, Hermione Granger is believed to be dead.

_Alternative Identity_: Chapter One

Originally, I thought it was all my fault. Originally, I thought I was the reason why my parents were always in danger and why they eventually died. However, it turns out that I was not the reason. The reason originated long before I was ever born, long before I was ever associated with Harry Potter.

You may question, then, what is the reason? The reason was a prophecy, circumstance, and coincidence. For my parents and in effect myself, were not normal humans nor was I a normal witch, though this knowledge was unknown to myself.

Before I rant and rave about how I, Hermione Granger, am abnormal and a know-it-all, let me explain my family ancestry, which was just recently revealed to me, and my childhood.

My parents, Dr. Robert Menelaus Granger and Dr. Elizabeth Helen Granger were normal, or seemingly normal, dentist who had a long-standing practice and I was their only daughter. Unbeknownst to me, they were in fact not what wizards would call muggles. My father was the son of Atreus, the Elven King; my mother was the daughter of one of the highest-ranking lords. Since Robert was not the first-born son, they chose to move to the muggle world to seek a normal life and once they left, all communication between the Elf world and themselves stopped. Therefore, they were unaware that Robert's brother, Agamemnon, had died mysteriously and that a prophesy was made, referring to their future child (which would be me). Therefore, time continued. I was born, elves looked for Robert (as he was the future king) without success, and we were completely unaware.

When I was young, I noticed that I was different from others. I was able to move things with my mind, move across rooms in a second if not less, hear extremely well, see things in more detail, and so on., though I never showed anyone besides my parents who banned me from doing it outside of the house. I was able to retain immense amount of information and never forget, even if I was paying very little attention, though my tutors never noticed (I was homeschooled). I contributed my knowledgeable abilities to being born smart or with better brains somehow and everything else to some trick of the mind or just the fact that I was weird. However, as time moved on and I become older and therefore even wiser than I was (I had skipped four grades because of my abilities) I began to notice other things. The fact that I never blemished, never burned, never tanned, never broke a bone or sprained anything when I should have, and I had a weird feeling that I was able to figure out exactly what someone was thinking. Then, when I was eleven, I received a letter from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ and it seemed to answer the question of how I was different. However, when I got there and began to experience life there and observe other people, I realized that it did not answer the questions. If anything, I was weirder there than in the muggle world. Therefore, I kept my abilities a secret.

However, by some trick of fate, I became friends with the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley, and life continued for the next five years with adventure after adventure and a series of life threatening circumstances.

It was the summer between my five and sixth year at Hogwarts that it happened, my parents death and my disappearance.

Somehow, the Death Eaters discovered the location of our home and it was attacked about a month after school let out. I can still hear my mother and father's screams, as they were tortured while I was forced to watch after a bout of torture myself. Somehow, they had figured out a way to inflict pain, which I actually felt and was damaged by since I normally was not. I do not think that I will ever be able to forget. At the time, I thought it was my fault. That if I was not friends with Harry, they would have been saved but at the same time, I kept on thinking it was another reason. The Death Eaters kept on beating my parents while calling them a Prince and Princess. It did not make sense to me.

_Flashback_

The cloaked and masked figure pointed his wand at my father saying one simple word in order to inflict more pain on the already broken and bleeding man, "Crucio" the masked man uttered in a malicious whisper.

In response, Robert screamed in agony, twisting, and turning on the floor. Elizabeth herself was being physically beaten by three other masked figures. Moreover, all I could do was look at them. I was tied to a chair, after the five Death Eaters had their fun torturing me, and was petrified in order to make me watch my parents being tortured. I know what is going to happen to them and me but at this moment, that is not what I am thinking about. All I can think about is the pain. I must have broken several bones and I will most likely die in a few short hours of blood loss. I feel a shot of pain as a death eater, who is not preoccupied torturing my parents, starts to make markings down my side. He digs his knife deep enough to guarantee a scar but not enough to kill me. I would have screamed but it was impossible as a silence charm had been put on me and I would have moved but it was impossible with the bindings and the fact that I was petrified.

All of a sudden, I hear a scream and two voices saying the only two words needed to end a life, "Avada Kadavra" and a flash of green out of the corner of my eye. My mother was dead. There was silence for only a second before I heard the sweeping of robes across the floor, going in the direction of my father and all I wanted to do was scream at them. Scream at them for killing my mother, to not kill my father, to kill me instead and to spare his life but it would have been useless if I could have gotten the words out to say them. The four death eaters, including the one who carved my skin, moved toward the other remaining death eater who stood in front of my father.

"Are you ready to give your birthright to our master, Prince?" One of the masked men said, his voice the exact same as that of Lucius Malfoy. "We will spare you and your daughter, as long as you corporate with us."

The bundle of broken flesh and bloody ripped clothing moved slightly. I inwardly thank the gods that he is still alive but at the same time curse them for extending his pain. A croaking noise escapes his lips.

"Speak up, you fool," one of the other death eaters, who sounds like Crabbe Sr., says. Malfoy makes a shushing noise and learns forward in an attempt to hear my father.

"Never," he utters with the most hatred that I have ever heard in his voice.

With no warning, Malfoy's wand was against my father's throat pressing it into his airway making it difficult for him to breathe, "Are you sure about that?" He says as if he is obligated to ask, as if he was planning on killing us anyways, not that I already knew that.

"Of course," was my father's simple, quiet, but defiant answer.

In response, the Death Eaters backed up, simultaneously raised their wands, and uttered the deadly curse, for the second time that night, "Avada Kadavra" and the green flash followed. My father was dead and I am the only one left.

They turning towards me, and the torture began again. Questions were directed towards me regarding a birthright and a throne. I did not know how to answer so I remained silent. They took this as defiance, the torturing become more excruciating.

I was on the brink of passing out when they stopped. From my haze, I could only identify some of the words said but I could recognize the voices. There was Malfoy Sr., Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Avery, and Rodolphus Lestrange. From the bits and pieces, they were deciding whether to kill me there or let me die slowly. I caught words like "fire", "curse backfiring", and "poison". Soon afterwards, though, the smell of smoke answered the question as to how I would die. They would destroy the house, and therefore the bodies and evidence. After that, I succumbed to the darkness, I succumbed to death.

_End of Flashback_

Or so I believed I did.

----------

Thank you all for reading and please review. In addition, if anyone noticed the mythological reference when referring to Hermione's family tree, congratulations to you. The parent's middle names are the names of Hermione, in mythology, parent's names (Menelaus and Helen of Troy), and Hermione's Grandfather (Atreus) is the father of Menelaus. And I did add it on purpose if you were wondering.

Please review and I will update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

_Previously:_

I was on the brink of passing out when they stopped. From my haze, I could only identify some of the words said but I could recognize the voices. There was Malfoy Sr., Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Avery, and Rodolphus Lestrange. From the bits and pieces, they were deciding whether to kill me there or let me die slowly. I caught words like "fire", "curse backfiring", and "poison". Soon afterwards, though, the smell of smoke answered the question as to how I would die. They would destroy the house, and therefore the bodies and evidence. After that, I succumbed to the darkness, I succumbed to death.

_End of Flashback_

Or so I believed I did.

_Alternative Identity_: Chapter Two

I cannot remember how long the darkness lasted, how long I stayed unconscious, how long I remand unaware of my situation. Throughout my time in this state though, I was acutely aware of the sounds around me. Sometimes it sounded like the wind rustling the trees, the tip-tap of raindrops on a windowsill, or the soft murmur of voices.

The next time I woke up though, I realized something. I realized that I was not dead, or if I was, then this is a strange heaven especially taking in account of the noises, which I heard while I was unconscious.

Originally, when I woke up, the room looked like the hospital wing at Hogwarts but then I realized that it was not Hogwarts. The room was not white, it did not contain rows of beds waiting for students who are injured, nor did it have the over caring Madame Pomfrey bustling around the room waiting for a patient to wake up. In fact, this room was empty. From what I could tell, there was not a soul to be seen, yet I have this strange feeling that I am being watched.

As I sit up from my laying position, I realize another thing. I look down at myself and realize that I am dressed in a beautiful silk blue gown, but the more important thing is that the bandages, which lie underneath the gown, can still be seen underneath it. I look down at my arms and see the faint signs of bruises and scratches, which are fading. As I get out of the bed, which is draped in white sheets, there is a wave of dizziness and I reach out to hold onto something in order to not fall down. As I support myself on the back of an ornately carved chair, the feeling of being watching comes back. Once the dizziness presides, I look around the lavishly decorated rooms to see no one present. However, the faint sounds of people talking gave them away. Maybe they do not realize that I can hear them, as no human could have possibly heard them but nonetheless, I hear them.

"Whoever you are, if you are planning on revealing yourself anytime soon, now would be a good time." I say in a voice an octave above a whisper.

The talking noise stops and there is a creak of a floorboard as people move across a room nearby. I know they have heard me. The door in front of me slowly opens to reveal three beautiful figures. One was a man who looked like he carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders, though his features were that of a middle-aged man, he looked older than Albus Dumbledore did. He was a brunette, tall, long hair, and an air about him, which spoke majestic. The next was a beautiful woman, who like the man, seemed to have more stress in their lives than perhaps necessary. She had long blond hair, a semi-tall appearance, and wearing a beautiful gown with embroidered lace. The next person to follow the woman, was another beautiful woman who had a combination of the previous two people (_note: think of what Galadriel looks like in Lord of the Rings)_.

"Hello Hermione," the man who was the first to walk in said.

"How do you know my name? Moreover, why am I here? By this time I should be dead like my parents, after all I deserve it." I said angrily to them, still holding onto the chair, which I had been holding onto for support earlier but now to restrain myself from throwing anything at a wall.

"It was not your fault that your parents died, my dear. If anything, it is mine." Said the blond woman who had the combined features of the man who spoke and the woman who had yet to speak.

"How is this your fault? We do not even know each other, and why am I here anyways?" I said impatiently, waiting for an answer to my questions. The strangers seemed to be giving each other a look that seemed to indicate whether they should tell me. I felt a wave of dizziness and in order to keep them from realizing it, quickly sat down in a chair as far from them as possible. Finally, the blond woman spoke.

"Maybe first we should introduce ourselves and answer your questions and maybe some things will make more sense; and please do not interrupt me. My name is Galadriel and I am your aunt as I am your father's younger sister. This man here is your grandfather, Atreus. Finally, this woman is your grandmother Aerope. The reason that we know your name and the reason that you are here is rather simple, we are family and we have been looking for you your entire life and finally, we have found you, though we were a little too late to save your parents. Finally, to answer your question as to how it is my fault. Well, it is also rather simple. I spoke the prophesy which condemned my brother to die and my niece to be haunted and I am plagued with guilt because of it. The Death Eaters originally came only for my brother's birthright and when he refused, they killed him, thinking that if they could not get it when he was alive then they could get it when he died. However, they had no knowledge that you were the one who would inherit and that is why they attempted to kill you. You see, there has not been a Queen in our country in our entire history. Therefore, I believe that they assumed that you would not inherit but you would know who the next male relation is and since you could not answer that question, they decided to kill you. Thankfully, though, we discovered your location before you could be burnt alive but my brother and his wife were already dead and though our healing is powerful and advanced, we cannot resurrect the dead. Are you following me so far?"

"So…your family? We do not even look alike. In addition, what do you mean by a Queen? I am not royalty, neither were my parents." The family aspect of the story was a little hard to believe as these three people were absolutely stunning and I am extremely plain. We looked nothing alike and my father and mother did not hold a candle to them either. The Queen part was not believable at all. I mean, the only royalty in this present day and age that I can think of is the constitutional monarchy in England, and as far as I can tell, none of them where Queen Elizabeth II in disguise (_note: no offense intended if anyone takes that offensively_).

"I am not only your grandfather, Hermione," the man, who I now know is named Atreus. "I am also the King of the Elves and…"

"Wait a minute, did you just say elves?" I interrupt him, and then start to laugh hysterically.

"Yes, elves. I understood that you have been introduced to the wizarding world so this should not be unbelievable." He said, almost impatiently.

"Yes, I have been, as you say, "Introduced" to the wizarding world but come on, elves?! I understood that they were wiped out ages ago."

"Yes, well that's a slight myth. We created it in order for the wizards to leave us alone," said Atreus. "Anyways, may I continue?"

"Yes, of course. Do continue." I said.

"Anyways, I am currently King but when you are prepared, you will inherit the throne and rule as it is about my time to leave this world. You will inherit because you are the only living heir of my late son and your aunt cannot inherit, if you were going to ask, as she has given up all her rights, despite our insistence to not give them up." He finished saying with a look at Galadriel who just looked indifferent.

"Also, my dear," Aerope said. "If you were wondering about the difference of our appearances, we can easily reverse the spell on you. I believe my son and his wife placed a glamour on you in order to hide your appearance."

Throughout both of their speeches, all I could think about is how this would affect my life. What would I tell Harry and Ron? Would they even believe me? These thoughts sparked my next question. "Does the wizarding world think I am dead?"

The three exchanged a glance and I knew the answer, they did not have to voice it and I believe they knew it. In an effort to defend themselves though, I believe, Aerope only said, "You have been passed out for over a month and anyways, if we reveled that you were still alive the Death Eaters would hunt you down before you are ready to defend yourself and kill you."

"Of course," I said as it made complete sense. "If you would not mind, I would like to be left alone," I said as calmly as I could. The nodded and slowly left the room, Galadriel giving me a backward glance before she left the room, leaving me in the chair which I had sat in the entire conversation.

All I could think about was how this affected my life. I was passed out for a month and my friends believe that I am dead. It was almost shocking how much I felt relieved that they did not have to know the real me. The person who would inherit a kingdom which she did not want nor had the skill to rule. In the moment, I also realized that Harry, Ron, and I were not as close as we used to be. I used to do their homework or let them copy as a courtesy, as a way of showing friendship. Recently, I had started to find it annoying. They had started to pay more attention to the other boys and some of the girls, while I was left by myself until they needed to copy homework. I was the brains of the Golden Trio and no more. I was one of the gang, one of the mates. Did they even realize that I was a girl? That I was hurt by their behavior? I do not think they realized it, nor regretted their behavior.

After this train of thought, I decided something. I decided that I would embrace my true heritage. I would embrace the duties of being a princess, and one day a queen. I would forget the life that I left behind and start a new one. However, that would only happen once my parents murder was revenge and the people who ended their lives will pay with their own.

------

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. I once again used some references to some things. Aerope is the wife of Atreus in mythology. In addition, Galadriel is the from J.R.R. Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_. Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Please note that the italics is a Daily Prophetarticle

_Previously:_

After this train of thought, I decided something. I decided that I would embrace my true heritage. I would embrace the duties of being a princess, and one day a queen. I would forget the life that I left behind and start a new one. However, that would only happen once my parents murders were avenged and the people who ended their lives will pay with their own.

Alternative Identity: Chapter Three

_Hermione Granger Dead: Murder or Accident_

_At about 2 in the morning, a call came from Ms. Jones (Hermione Granger's neighbor) alerting the fire department that Hermione Granger's home was on fire. By the time that the Fire Fighters arrived, the house was completely consumed by flames and everything was past the point of recovery, including any evidence as to whether or not there were people inside the home. However, it is to be presumed that they were in fact inside the home as it seems that the remains of the cars add up to the number that the Granger's possessed. In addition, neither Hermione nor her parents, who are the equivalent of Muggle Healers, were scheduled to be somewhere else other than their home. However, there will be an investigation into if they are missing or if they died in the fire._

_The question remains, however, as to whether the fire was the result of an accident or it involved Death Eaters. The majority of people who have been informed and questioned about the situation regarding the Grangers death believe that it involved Death Eater. One of the people who were questioned said that, "Hermione Granger was the best friend of Harry Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named greatest enemy. It would only seem logical that, in order to hurt Harry Potter, they would kill his best friend." The person, who said this, wishes to remain un-named._

_Story, with pictures of the remains of Hermione Grangers Home, Continued on pg. 34_

Severus Snape Point of View

I closed the Daily Prophetafter finishing reading the cover story. It was only a matter of time before the Golden Boy, Harry Potter, and his sidekick, Ronald Weasley, were informed of their best friend's death. He could not even image what effect her death would have the two. Not only were they losing their best friend, but also someone who planned their missions- however foolish they were, saved them from certain death, as well as saved their grades. However amusing it would be to see the duo fail school, it was something that would not happen, as Dumbledore would prevent that at all costs.

The Slytherin and evil bastard in me will not miss Ms. Hermione Granger, the resident know-it-all of Hogwarts and sidekick of Harry Potter. On the other hand, the part of me that is hidden from the world will miss her. Her intelligence, her potential for greater things, her ability of discovering a solution in any situation, and her Slytherin like qualities. These qualities were so well hidden from everyone, may be even from herself, but he had noticed them. They were the same that he possessed. She was willing to do anything that would allow her to succeed, she was willing and capable of stealing what she could not acquire by her own resources, and she was willing to take drastic actions when needed. In her second year, she created the Polyjuice potion with stolen ingredients from his storage. He did not figure out who it was until her fourth year and by then was too impressed to punish her. Then, this recent year, she truly started to show her true colors. She secretly organized a defense club, and then intentionally led Dolores Umbridge to Grawp and in effect the Centaurs. In a way, he was very impressed and, when she grew older and matured, he would have been able to look past the know-it-all, 'always wanting to prove herself' personality but that would never be, now that she was dead.

Albus Dumbledore Point of View

My day began on good footing; I woke up and had a cup of hot chocolate then began to eat. That is where it went downhill. I opened up the Daily Prophet to see the worst possible news. Hermione Granger's death would be devastating news for Harry. It could possibly ruin our chances in this war but it is impossible to hide it from him. Some may call me heartless for my actions in this war: manipulating a boy to win a war, and manipulating a grown man to continue going back to a lunatic to be tortured and to gather information. However, its war, and we have to do what we have to do to win.

I fold up the paper, take a sip of my hot chocolate, and start to think of ways to deal with Hermione Granger's death.

Ronald Weasley Point of View

I woke up to the cry of my mother. I tiredly walk down the stairs to see her crouched over herself with my father rubbing her back. They were both crying, with the Daily Prophet clutched in my mother's hands. She looks up to see me standing on the last step of the stairs and motions to me to come forward and hands me the paper.

All I see is the title of the paper and without my realization drop it in shock. How has this possibly happened? She was so alive when she left school and now she is dead. The last time I saw her we had, had a slight argument, as per usual. She had wanted me to promise to write her, as she knew that without the promise, I would not write except to return a letter she wrote. Now I will never be able to say sorry, or send the letter that I maybe would have written.

She was dead and I was stuck with the guilt of how I treated her. I should not have copied her homework, as much as I did and we should not have gotten is so many arguments. I was too late to realize my mistake, too late.

Harry Potter Point of View

Since I was residing at the Dursley's, I did not receive the Daily Prophet and therefore depended on Ron or Hermione to inform me of the daily goings on of the wizarding world. Therefore, when I opened a letter from Ron, it did contain news, which was provided by the Daily Prophet but of a much more personal nature. My best friend was dead, or presumably. I could not belief the words that were written on the page, but I knew I must. Ron would never play such a malicious joke. The sorrow that I felt was overwhelming. I slowly made my way to my room, quietly shut the door and locked it, laid down on the bed and started to cry. I cried for the loss of those I loved, for my parents, for Sirius, and lastly for Hermione.

General Point of View

The loss of the brightest witch of this century was not only felt by her friends, but also by the general public. In a way, it symbolized that the Golden Trio, which stood for hope, was vulnerable to death. The hope that was lingering in the wizarding world, decreased with her possible death. After all, this would affect the lives of the Chosen One, and in effect the lives of all those who stood against He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named.

(Several days later)

_Hermione Granger Confirmed Dead in Fire_

_After several days of investigation, the Aurors have come to a final conclusion as to whether Hermione Granger was missing or died in the fire. They are unwaveringly certain that Ms. Granger was inside the house when it, somehow, caught fire and burnt down. Though the Aurors have determined that Ms. Granger and her parents were inside the house, they have yet to determine how the house in question caught on fire. One Auror commented that, "I think we will never be able to find out how the fire started. Almost all evidence of the house and its occupants has been destroyed. It was by some miracle that we were able to detect that there were three people present in the house during the fire. How we detected this, I am not allowed to share so please do not ask." The Auror in question would like to remain anonymous._

_Now that it has been determined that Hermione Granger is dead, the funeral has been arranged for this coming week. It will be a private ceremony with only close friends and acquaintances but there will be a public memorial beforehand. Details pertaining to the funeral on pg. 14._

-------

I am terribly sorry that this took me so long; I had very little time to just sit down and write it.

This chapter was pretty much about people's reactions to Hermione Granger's "death" and I would like to read your reactions to this chapter, so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Authors Note: Just a general announcement, I have not read book five since it came out so I am sorry if not everything is consistent with the books, I am trying to keep it as consistent as possible. Also, just a reminder, please forget everything that happened in books six and seven.

_Previously:_

(Several days later) ~ Daily Prophet Article

_Hermione Granger Confirmed Dead in Fire_

_After several days of investigation, the Aurors have come to a final conclusion as to whether Hermione Granger was missing or died in the fire. They are unwaveringly certain that Ms. Granger was inside the house when it, somehow, caught fire and burnt down. Though the Aurors have determined that Ms. Granger and her parents were inside the house, they have yet to determine how the house in question caught on fire. One Auror commented that, "I think we will never be able to find out how the fire started. Almost all evidence of the house and its occupants has been destroyed. It was by some miracle that we were able to detect that there were three people present in the house during the fire. How we detected this, I am not allowed to share so please do not ask." The Auror in question would like to remain anonymous._

_Now that it has been determined that Hermione Granger is dead, the funeral has been arranged for this coming week. It will be a private ceremony with only close friends and acquaintances but there will be a public memorial beforehand. Details pertaining to the funeral on pg. 14._

Alternative Identity: Chapter Four

(Hermione's Point of View)

Whoever possessed the wisdom to first say "Tempus Fugit" or time flies, they got it tremendously correct. It is amazing how time passes us by when we care little for it or when we are too preoccupied to care.

Once the drama of my situation faded, life become extraordinarily easy. Though I was not able to forget my previous life completely, I was able to set it aside to create a new one. I was able to set aside my status and expectations in my old life, in order to accept a different status and different expectations creating a completely new and alternative identity. To start the process, I now went by my original name Amariel, which was translated to Hermione when I was a child.

I felt it only proper to learn everything I could about my heritage, what was expected of me as a member of the royal family, and the political structure that I now found myself in the center of. I also took the opportunity to throw myself into learning as much as I possibly could and train myself as strenuously as was possible.

However, this only happened after the glamour, which was placed on me by my parents, was removed. It turned out that it was a way to both conceal my true appearance as well as contain my magical powers, or at least to an extent. When Galadriel first removed the glamour, it was shocking to see what it hid. My once bushy hair now fell in smooth, beautiful waves, which reminded me distinctly of what supermodel's hair looks like. My skin cleared of any traces of acne or scars, which was not much, and became a clean, smooth, and pale surface which I could not stop admiring. As time continued on, I grew a few inches and my body began to change. I still do not know if I should attribute my body changing to the removal of the glamour or to the fact that I was exercising a lot more and my appetite in food had changed tremendously. Though elves could eat human food, it was not something that we enjoyed however; we still do in order to keep up appearances when in the presence of humans. In fact, we never really ate that much as it seemed that our bodies did not need as much food as what humans need in order to function. A small meal of ambrosia, which I thought was hilarious as it is supposedly the food of the gods, lasts us a week if not more, depending on the amount. Nectar was a common drink, accompanied by water (which we still drink), and elven made alcohol of all forms, the most popular being wine though. I also noticed a difference in my magical capabilities. I no longer needed my wand to assist me in casting spells, now I could cast any spell or hex that I knew of with the utmost ease. Potions making became second nature and apparating become an almost thoughtless way of travel. I was almost tempted to apparate into Hogwarts to see if I could but decided against it. My already excellent memory seemed to be never ending and all the knowledge that I acquired from the immense library was easily retained. It seemed I would never have to review anything again, not as if I intended to go back to school. It also seemed that I had acquired fast twitch muscles, which would make a quittich player jealous, flexibility that a ballerina longed for, vision which could slow things down so that it seemed like slow motion, and running skills which could probably break any Olympic record. Overall, the changes that have occurred were all rather nice.

Even though elves in general do not need a lot of sleep, my days were constantly occupied even with the extra hours. They were occupied with training with the Guard, studying with the Master of Records, working through the seemingly never-ending library which was constantly added to and had been built up for thousands of years, and learning the proper etiquette for my station. My time with the Guard was spent in improving my defensive skills, both magical and Muggle. I learned how to handle guns, learnt how to use knives by the expert in the Guard, dueling, and learning how to defend myself physically. Therefore, time flew by. During my time in Rivendell, the capital of the kingdom, I realized that there was never a calendar or a clock in sight except in the library or the House of Records. It seemed to show that elves in general cared little for time. Therefore, I never realized how quickly time went by.

Though my studies were never boring, there was only so much to learn and there was only so much we could extend things out. For example, during one of my study seasons with the Master of Records, Elrond, he decided I would research tales, as there was little else to do. While I was researching, I discovered a tale, which reminded me of a series of books that I read when I was younger. The plot of the tale was the journey to destroying the One Ring. I asked Master Elrond if this had anything to do with the series _Lord of the Rings _by J.R.R. Tolkien. It turns out that Tolkien used to be one of the scribes but it was discovered that he was writing books based on elven tales and he was promptly banished, but only after swearing secrecy.

With my studies with Master Elrond and my etiquette classes drawing to a close and the fact that I had almost finished going through and absorbing the knowledge that the library presented, I began to take up new hobbies. I took an interest in improving my previously acceptable piano playing skills, horsemanship, and learning languages. It took me what turned out to be a month or so to become fluent in French, the other romance languages quickly followed. The other modern languages then also followed suit, with Latin and Greek as the latest. It turned out that the language of the Elves was different from English, which is strange because I never noticed. Galadriel says that my ability to understand and speak Elven was disguised by the glamour and that it comes naturally to someone with elves as both parents.

However, it seemed that the fairy tale like life that I was experiencing would not last without some form of interruption from wizarding world. Though time for me seemed to stay at a standstill, it had continued at a normal rate for the rest of the world. It turned out that it had been about a fourteen months since my supposed death and the Dark Lord was gaining more power. Hogwarts, though still safe, had a threat of being attacked as well as being the battleground for the Final Battle. Therefore, Albus Dumbledore who seemed to be a somewhat ally of the Elves sent a letter begging for help, or at least some form of protection as we were the best military power in the world, even if not many people believed that we still existed. In addition, it seems that there was a debt that existed, that was being called to fulfill.

I never expected nor would have trusted what Atreus's answer would have been unless I was there to see his response to Dumbledore's letter. Thankfully or not thankfully, depending, I was there to see him write out his response.

**Flashback**

_It pains my heart to hear that Hogwarts needs further protection against the evil in this world and I will consent to your request, in addition to fulfilling the debt that exists between us. I will send someone with whom I would trust my life with and I hope that you will trust her as well. Her name is Amariel and she will meet you on the first day of term. I request that she be exempt from any and all school rules and that her true purpose, that being to protect the school, not be revealed to anyone but yourself and those who need to know. If you have any further messages or wish to correspond with me, please give Amariel the letters that you wish to be passed on. –King Atreus_

"What the hell are you doing?" Anger and shock would be an underestimate of what I felt. "Do you honestly think that it is the greatest idea to send me to a school that I used to go to? What will happen if someone recognizes me? Did you think of that little problem?" I asked him.

"Yes, I thought of that," Atreus responds. "No one will recognize you nor will anyone know your previous identity to begin with. I will not tell Albus and everyone else is too dense to see any similarities. Anyways, you have changed so much, no one will notice." He finishes saying, as he stands in front of me rubbing my arms to calm me down.

"How about someone else?" I ask. "One of the Guards would be more suited, they are far more skilled in defense." I know I am pulling at straws here, though. I had surpassed the almost all of the Guards in all the fields ages ago. No reason to say that though.

"You and I both know that you are more skilled then they are. You are the best choice, now please do this for me," Atreus says pleadingly. "If you want to look at it as something different from babysitting, think of it as a way of seeing what the situation is like in the wizarding world. Then inform me."

I now believe that he is pulling at straws to get me to go willingly. He and I both know that if I am not semi-willing to go, this mission of sorts will not end well. Then I realize something. This would be an opportunity to track down my parent's killers without seeming suspicious. The Headmaster would think that I was reporting to the King, if he saw me leave school, and Atreus would be none the wiser. It was brilliant. Atreus has to not know though; he does not like acts of revenge. Therefore, to give an appearance of submission, I slowly nod my head in agreement to his plan as if I was giving in and he lets out an almost inaudible sigh. He walks back to his chair and slowly sits down.

"The term begins in about a month," he says. "I think you should start preparing for the trip."

As I walk out the door and down the hall, my thoughts were filled with preparation plans but not the preparation plans that Atreus intended me to think of.

**End of Flashback**

------

Just a note, I assumed that their summers were about three months, so it would be fifteen months from the end of fifth year to the beginning of seventh year. In addition, the translation of Hermione's name from Hermione to Amariel is from a website but I cannot put the URL as it does not show up on this story on this website (I tried).

I tried to update a little quicker to make up for the lateness of the last chapter. Also, thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Note: _Italic _is thoughts. I will also be referring to Hermione as Amariel/Miss Undomiel in speak.

_Previously:_

As I walk out the door and down the hall, my thoughts were filled with preparation plans but not the preparation plans that Atreus intended me to think of.

**End of Flashback**

Alternative Identity: Chapter Five

Hermione/Amariel's Point of View

Shakespeare wrote in his tragedy, _Romeo and Juliet_, "Parting is such sweet sorrow," he was telling the truth. Parting from a place, which you had began to call home and where you were accepted for what you are is depressing. However, coming back to some place where you lived for five years makes up for it.

All I could do was stand in front of the gates, I was completely capable of getting through the wards without raising a finger, but everything about this place caused me to stop. The scent was still intoxicating; it was so familiar, even though she had not smelled it in over a year. The landscape was the same, the castle was the same, and it seemed everything was the same. Hagrid's hut was still on the corner of the property, the Whomping Willow was still the secret guardian of the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, and upon closer inspection, and the iron gates still had a long scratch down the right side. It was as if I had never left, like I was still a fifth year not a seventh year exchange. Atreus had come up with a cover story; I was an exchange student from an extremely exclusive school in America. It was safe to say that no one would be able to ask any questions or know anyone who went there. In addition, the reason that I transferred was that I wanted to finish my schooling at Hogwarts.

I was startled out of my revere by the clock chiming five o'clock. I was going to be late for my appointment with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I first made sure that the hood of my black silk cloak was firmly in place and the clasp was centered, then I slowly and fluidly opened the gate, closed it without a sound, and started to head up the gravel road leading towards the school. Upon getting closer to the steps leading to the doors, which lead to the entrance hall, I noticed that Dumbledore was at the landing, waiting patiently for my arrival. He, like everything else, looked the same. Maybe a little more tired and his beard had grown, but beyond that, there was little else that was different.

Once I climbed the steps I, took a deep breath in order to calm my nerves in preparation for the first confrontation with someone from the life that I lead before my parents death.

"Good evening, Miss…," Headmaster Dumbledore trailed off, as he had no idea what my last name is.

"Undomiel. Amariel Undomiel. It's a pleasure to meet you Headmaster Dumbledore, I have heard so many good things about you," I tell him. While thinking, _And I have experienced so many bad things because of you_.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Undomiel. I am extremely grateful that you have been able to open your probably busy schedule to come to our school. Why don't we go to my office so we can talk privately," he asked. His original greeting was confident enough, but now his voice was beginning to be less confident and as he reached out to open the door, I notice that his hand is shaking. _I guess the idea of us being alone in a room that is not easily accessible is frightening to him. Interesting._

As we both walk down the hall, the differences between us were increasingly apparent. He was in multi-colored robes, had a false air of confidence, and was making audible amount of sound as he walked. I on the other hand, had only black on but in the finest material, had true confidence, and was as quiet as can be. It was as if I did not exist, which is technically true. I also noticed that like the outside, the inside of the castle had not changed at all, except for the lack of students but that would be remedied by this afternoon.

As we approached the statue that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, I heard him quietly mutter, "Hershey's" under his breath. We climbed up the stairs and entered his office and it was exactly as Harry had described it; gadgets everywhere, some miscellaneous items things, and Fawkes sitting on this perch.

"Please, sit Ms Undomiel, we have a lot to discuss," he said as he himself said down and leaned back in his chair behind his desk. I slowly sat down in the chair in front of his desk but keeping a ramrod straight back. "First, I would like to thank you again for coming. Second, I would like to update you on the situation." He paused, presumably to check if I was still listening, I nod my head for him to continue. "Since Harry Potter is a student at this school, there is a lot of attention and a lot of potential for an attack. In cause of an attack, I do not know if I would be able to hold the wards and if I am not, I need someone to back the school up. That is where you come into play. However, I do not only need you to protect the school, I would like you to protect Mr. Potter as well. He is very important to the outcome of the war and we need him to stay alive. Do you follow me?" He asked me, as if a simple concept such as this could possibly be hard to understand.

"Yes, I understand you perfectly well, Headmaster and I agree to your plan. However, I would like to make sure that some things are clear to you." I waited for him to nod in acknowledgement that he was listening, just like he did; might as well put him in his place right now. "My identity and purpose here will not be known to anyone outside of you and me; and when I say no one, I mean no one. You are not to mention this to Harry Potter or any of your Professors, no matter how much you trust them or how long you have been their lover in the case of Professor McGonagall…"

"How did you know that?" He asked me. _I do hate being interrupted. _

"Never mind how I know this, I just do. May I continue, or would you like to interrupt me again?" I asked him in an even voice with a hint of coldness. He does not say anything, so I continue. "Second, if you wish to correspond or otherwise communicate with my King, you will give all messages to me. Any messages sent directly to him will be burned and not read. Lastly, I want my own dorms, I do not want to be sorted, I am not to be questioned as to where I am going, and I do not need to obey school rules. I believe that was mentioned in the letter. Do you agree with my terms?" I ask him, as I pull down my hood for him to finally see my face. I hear an almost silent gasp, and I inwardly smirk at his reaction.

"Y-yes, I agree with your terms," he says with a stutter.

I slowly stand up from my chair and walk towards the door, pull it open, then turn around saying, "I have to report to my King as to the situation here," I turn around as if to walk out the door then turn back around to him and say, "I also want access to the music room." I walk out the door and walk down the stairs, my triumphant smile starting to show on my face but I quickly control my features into an emotionless mask. I pull my hood up and walk past the statue, and head down the hall. As I round the corner leading towards the Entrance Hall, I collide straight into an equally black clad person. As I look up, I recognize the one man who no one ever runs into, that being…Severus Snape.

------

Thank you for reading and please review. By the way, sorry it took me a little while to update and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, it ended with a slight cliffy. Anyways, please review and I will try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Note: _Italic _is thoughts in whomever's point of view. I will also be referring to Hermione as Amariel/Miss Undomiel in speak.

_Previously:_

I slowly stand up from my chair and walk towards the door, pull it open, then turn around saying, "I have to report to my King as to the situation here," I turned around as if to walk out the door then turn back around to him and say, "I also want access to the music room." I walk out the door and walk down the stairs, my triumphant smile starting to show on my face but I quickly control my features into an emotionless mask. I pull my hood up and walk past the statue, and head down the hall. As I round the corner leading towards the Entrance Hall, I collide straight into an equally black clad person. As I look up, I recognize the one man who no one ever runs into, that being…Severus Snape.

Alternative Identity: Chapter Six

Severus Snape's Point of View

The school was quiet, almost peaceful. There were no students crowding the halls, filling the corridors with their pointless and immature conversations. There was no patrolling needed at night to make sure that people were in their common rooms instead of the corridors stealing moments with their significant other of the moment. No points deduced, detentions scheduled and distributed out, not homework to grade. All was peaceful and Hogwarts was empty, just as he liked it.

I was on my way to the Headmaster's office for the routine "Before Term" meeting to discuss my lesson plans, among other things. The only sound that was present was the swishing of my black teaching robes against the hard, cold stone floor.

I rounded the corner of the corridor to collide straight into a black clad figure. As I stood up and straighten myself out, I was able to take a good look at the person who had the audacity to run into me. To say that the person, it was not clear what gender, was nicely dressed would be an understatement. The clothe of his or her clock and robes underneath would make Lucius Malfoy green with envy as it was obvious that is was of fine and expensive clothe.

The person straightened him/herself out and looked up at me, since the person was of shorter stature and our eyes met; my almost black eyes with her golden brown ones. They were breath taking in their beauty as was her face, but her eyes seemed so spectacular because they seemed so familiar. They almost reminded him of eyes that stared at him for five years, begging him to call on a young Gryffindor genius. It was impossible that it was her though, she was long dead.

Coming back to the moment, I quickly noticed that she was gorgeous, almost goddess like, even with the hood that hid part of her face, her hair, and of course her body. However, it seemed that she may not share the same opinion of me as, as she originally looked at me there was a slight stiffening of the shoulders and an almost shocked look, that was quickly hidden, that went across her face.

All I could do was stand there; no syllable was uttered between us. However, the moment was soon broken as she slowly stepped back and to the side of me, nodded her head, reached up to the hood of her cloak to pull it down over her face, and she began to walk down the hall.

With those simple movements, I was shaken out of my revere. I began to slowly walk down the wall, and looked back at the woman as she walked down the hall without a sound. There was no swishing of robes against stone floor, nor was there tapping of heels.

_Who can she be? The new Defense Against the Arts teacher, perhaps? Considering Albus was keeping the name and identity of the teacher a secret, it is possible. She seemed too old to be a student. I sure hope it is not a student, the scandal that would ensue if someone knew what I was thinking if she were in fact, a student would ruin me. She seemed so familiar though. Her eyes, it was something about her eyes._

Severus was broken out of his train of thought by the ring of the clock, signaling that, for the first time in recent history, he was late. Quickening his pace down the hall, all thoughts of the mysterious women moved to the back of his mind for the time being as he focused on his impending meeting with the Headmaster.

Hermione/Amariel's Point of View

_Bloody hell, did I just run into Severus Snape? Dear god, has he changed or maybe I had never noticed. If I noticed correctly though, it seems his hair is not greasy at all, it just looked shiny, and his eyes were so easy to get lost in. Wait a minute, am I honestly thinking this? I respect him but to think of him in that way is a bit much. I guess that is what happens when you mature too quickly and begin to not consider age as a factor in the equation of life. Nevertheless, who would have thought that Severus Snape would be speechless over me, a student? To give him credit though, he does not know I am student and he does not know that it is me. However, his reaction to seeing me almost gave me a heart attack; I could have sworn he recognized me but since he did not, I guess the change in my appearance (or what he could see) is adequate. After all, he has to be one of the most observant men in this building, and if I can pass his scrutiny, then I am sure I can pass everyone else's. _

On my way towards the Entrance Hall, I walked by Mr. Filch's cat Mrs. Norris who normally glares and hisses at students as if she was attempting to hex them, began to follow behind me. Apparently, the aspect of being able gain the affection of animals that elves possessed worked on the more non-magical animals.

Upon reaching the Entrance Hall and the front door, I affectionately looked back over my shoulder at Hogwarts before opening the door, walking through, and letting it close behind me. It was nice being back at Hogwarts, but I had to let grandfather know what the situation is like here, and anyways, I would be back soon.

Severus Snape's Point of View

The meeting with Albus turned out to being a full-blown interrogation and I would be lying with I was not relieved to be dismissed from the candy addict's office. There were only so many questions that one could answer or avoid, and there were only so many times a person could refuse candy without getting annoyed.

As I began my journey down to my dark and foreboding dungeon quarters, though I did not see it that way, I began to think of the woman who I encountered before my meeting. I decided against asking Albus who she was just in case she was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, there was something about her that intrigued him. He did not know what it was; possibly the mysterious ere that was about her, or the way that she seemed to be a ghost in extremely physical way. What was for sure what that he would figure out who she was, and soon.

-------

So, the first confrontation between Severus and Hermione has taken place. Sorry if Severus seems a little out of character, I will try to keep him in character, it is just somewhat difficult. Anyways, like it? Do not like it? Please let me know by reviewing. By the way, thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Note: _Italic _is thoughts in whomever's point of view. I will also be referring to Hermione as Amariel/Miss Undomiel in speak.

_Previously:_

(Severus Snape's Point of View)

As I began my journey down to my dark and foreboding dungeon quarters, though I did not see it that way, I began to think of the woman who I encountered before my meeting. I decided against asking Albus who she was just in case she was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, there was something about her that intrigued him. He did not know what it was; possibly the mysterious ere that was about her, or the way that she seemed to be a ghost in extremely physical way. What was for sure what that he would figure out who she was, and soon.

Alternative Identity: Chapter Seven

At the beginning of the school year, students get this exited feeling. The apprehension of what the upcoming year will bring, whether the classes will be hard, and what drama will occur, and so forth. In addition, it is a much looked forward period of time, while also being an extremely dreaded start of an even more dreaded school year. On one hand, everyone is reunited with their friends and is able to exchange information on what they did over the summer and what has changed in their lives. One the other, they have to go back to waking up early, doing homework, cramming for tests and quizzes, worrying about their grades, and consequently their future.

Students are not the only ones to dread the beginning of term. Teachers have to begin to plan their schedules, assign and grade essays that are an equal burden to grade as it was to write for the student, patrol the halls at night to look for people who are out of their common rooms after curfew, and assign detentions. They no longer have as much free time as they wished they did to just do, what they want to do. Be that sipping a brandy in front of the fire while immersed in a book, visiting a far off country, or just sleeping in on a Wednesday morning.

Despite the undertone feeling of trepidation that everyone felt, there is an almost overwhelming feel of excitement for the first feast in the school year. The first years can be relieved of the anxiety of what house they will be sorted into and how they will be sorted; the older years can be reunited with their friends for the first time in three months to share their sorrows and their happiness's.

Two people who would spend the next year in the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however, did not share these minute feels. Severus Snape did not worry about hurting people's feelings or feeling embarrassed about catching his students in an intimate act in the corridors, frankly he did not care. He did not feel bothered about assigning detentions and having the students serve it with Mr. Filch. He did not care for grading homework and saying nasty comments and using more red ink then the student used black, as grading was a sort of stress relief for him. His worries were held in if he would life out the year. If he would be able to fool the Dark Lord, also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for another nine months. If the Last Battle would occur this year, and if he would live to see who won. He never contemplated what would occur after the battle, as there was no guarantee that he would live to put his plans in action, if he made any plans that is.

The other person, with whom the miniscule and slightly degrading feelings that a new school year would bring did not affect, was Amariel Undomiel, more popularly known as Hermione Granger. She frankly, could care less, which was the polar opposite of how she used to feel. When she used to get stressed out when a test was coming, Amariel could probably find amusement in the test. Where Hermione would spend hours on end on an essay, Amariel could whip one out in a matter of twenty minutes that would be equally good, if not better. Where Hermione would cringe to break any rules in fear of being caught and punished, Amariel could find enjoyment in sneaking around the castle, never getting caught. The list could go on about the differences in the very similar, but very different identities of one woman. This woman, with whom, so many were friends with, would be coming back to Hogwarts, unbeknownst to all of who she used to be acquainted with, to ones again help protect the under protected.

Hogwarts Express

The compartments of the fast moving train were mostly all full to the capacity; the impending battle and the havoc that the Death Eaters had caused had not caused many students to be pulled out of one of the safest places in the world.

A compartment in the self-made, generally, Gryffindor section of the train contained Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, his sidekick, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. The compartment was mostly silent except for the occasional turn of a page of a magazine in the direction of Luna, the munching noises coming from Ron, or the soft snores coming from Neville. However, they all shared the same thoughts in their head, whether subconsciously or consciously. That being that this was their last year at Hogwarts, that this could possibly be their last year on this earth, and that once again, their best friend, Hermione, was not here to share in another year at Hogwarts.

"I still miss her," Harry said randomly but no one asked him who the female was in the comment. "It has been over a year and I still feel like she should be here with us in this compartment, asking us if we finished our summer homework or looking through a several hundred page book."

Ron swallowed the crisps that he was previously munching on, "I have to admit that I miss her as well. I never realized how much we depended on her until she was gone."

No one said anything after his comment but everyone knew what he was referring to. They all depended on her for their homework, on their little adventures, on advice, and for support. She was always there to listen to their troubles and always there to lend her assistance when needed for homework. Consequentially, they all no longer ventured out for adventures after a particular accident where Ron somehow ended up in a growth of Devil Snare and only ended up surviving from his experience from first year and that was, indirectly, with the help of Hermione as well. The boys actually paid attention during school, as their resident note taker no longer could provide them with in depth notes and their essays were no longer a copy of hers.

The silence that prevailed after Ron's comment was broken by a sudden and louder snore from Neville. A few minutes later, an announcement was made informing the students that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in about fifth-teen minutes. The girls started to gather their clothes to change into their uniforms, Neville was woken up, and guys stayed in the compartment to change into their robes.

Fifth-teen minutes later, the train came to a screeching stop in front of the train station that was used for the school. Students started to trickle out of the train, the older students going toward the thestral drawn carriages, while the first years walked toward Hagrid who was yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" (A/N: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, page 111).

The five compartment buddies all went into the same carriage to endure the long carriage ride to the school.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be." Ginny said, in an effort to break the silence.

"Hopefully Dumbledore will not appoint Snape," Ron said. "That would finally fulfill his dreams and make our lives even more of a living hell. Since he would be within his rights to use us as test subjects."

"Do not be ridiculous Ronald," Ginny said with a sigh. "If Dumbledore did appoint Snape, he would never allow us to be used as guinea pigs."

"I agree with Ron though Ginny," Neville said with a hint of fear in his voice. It was popular knowledge that Neville feared Severus Snape above anyone else, except for maybe Lord Voldemort. "He would find a lot of enjoyment in making us suffers from his hexes."

"Dumbledore, however, would never permit it." Harry said, agreeing with his girlfriend Ginny. "Snape would never be able to get away with it, or at least with as much as he would want to get away with."

"I do not think it will be Snape," Luna spoke up, for the first time in the entire trip from London. "I have a feeling that it will be someone that has already taught here before." She said as she looked over her upside down magazine, before immersing herself in the _Quibbler._

"Regardless," Harry said. "We will find out tonight and hopefully it is not Snape."

And so, they arrived at the Front Doors and made their way into the Great Hall to wait for the rest of the school and then the first years.

Once everyone was seated, the first years were ushered in by Professor McGonagall for the sorting. As they lined up in front of the stool with the old and ratty Sorting Hat on top of it, the school quieted down so that the Hat could sing it's customary before sorting song.

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth and began to sing:

A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends;

Take my warning, though

Oh know the perils, read the signs,

Beware of strangers,

And new comers alike;

For they present dangers,

Though they may not be tyke;

Befriend them if you wish,

For you have already,

For she is a witch,

With whom you are steady.

I have told you, I have warned you.  
Let the sorting now begin.

There was a low murmur of voices as the Sorting Hat ended its song, before Professor McGonagall started to read off the first years.

"Abbot, Mary," Professor McGonagall said in a steady voice. A small girl with dirty blonde hair walked to the stool, sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

A short period of time later, the Sorting Hat called out, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table gave her a polite applause as she walked over and said down.

"Barrington, Steven," Professor McGonagall called. And the process continued as usual. A name would be called, a child would sit on the stool and be sorted, there would be applause from their respective new house, and it would repeat.

Near the end, Ron started to complain about how long it was taking and why could they not hurry up the process so that he could eat. His sister, Ginny, responded to his comment by smacking his arm.

There ended up being an approximately even distribution of the new first years for all the houses, though there were a few less in Slytherin.

Headmaster Dumbledore then walked to the podium to do his normal speech before the beginning of the feast, which commonly known to be short.

"I would like to begin by saying welcome to all the first years and welcome back to all our returning students. As per usual, the Forbidden Forest is, just that, forbidden as some of you may know." He sent a look in the direction of Harry and Ron, who blushed faintly. "Also, there is a list of prohibited items in front of Mr. Filch's office and he would like me to remind you all that any product of the Weasley Twins is strictly prohibited. I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Lupin and Professor Preto, however they were both unable to make it to this feast today. I was also hoping to introduce a new seventh year student of ours, but it seems that she was also unable to make it today."

After he said this, however, there was a loud bang as the doors leading to the Great Hall were flung open. Several teachers jumping up in attention to defend if need be. There, however, was only one person in the door way. The figure was covered in an elegant black cloak, with the hood up, and was wearing (from what people could see) black underneath.

"No need to skip introduces, Headmaster," Amariel/Hermione said as she moved gracefully up toward the front of the hall. "Sorry to delay the feast, I was held up." She said as she neared the steps leading to the podium.

Albus silently motioned for the Professors to sit down, once he realized that they were on the alert. "It's no problem, Miss Undomiel." He said quietly as she moved to stand next to him. After clearing his throat in order to start to give the promised introduce, which he of course made up as they could not say who she truly was. As he was about to start his speech, there was a sudden gasp from the student body, and a more silent one from the teachers section. He looked over to Amariel to see that she had taken off her hood to reveal her appearance. Looking back at the student body, it was easily seen that they were entranced by her. _I guess it will be easier for them to trust her than I thought_, Albus thought.

"This is the new student that I was referring to a few minutes ago, her name is Amariel Undomiel." Albus began to say, as way of introduction. "She will be joining us for an indefinite period of time, for an authorized exchange between her own school in Italy and our school. Since it is undetermined how long Ms. Undomiel will be staying with us, be it a month or a full year, she will not be sorted into any house. Please show her every courtesy available. Also, since she is not to be sorted, she will be either eating with the professors or at one of the house tables, so please make room for her is she chooses to sit with you. Thank you all for listening and sorry for the delay. Enjoy the feast." Albus finished as the tables became magically filled with foods of all sorts.

He turned to Amariel and offered her his arm, she gracefully accepted it. Albus moved to his normal seat in the middle of the Head Table, while Amariel moved to the only seat that was unoccupied, that being the one next to Severus Snape.

-----------------

I am terribly sorry that I have not updated sooner. I had spring break, a research paper that was due, an early exam that is/was coming up, and a bunch of drama that I really did not want to deal with in my life. However, I have finally updated and hopefully you all enjoyed it. The Sorting Hat song is a combination of excerpts from Year One, Four, Five songs and a small bit from me. Please also note that "Preto" as in Professor Preto, means Black in Portuguese (and no I do not speak Portuguese, though I wish, it just sounded cool) and the new Professor is Sirius Black in disguise, hence the "Preto" bit. Please let me know what you think of this chapter by pressing the review button. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for songs that are/can be played on the piano that can be incorporated into the story please let me know, as Hermione plays the piano (if you are confused as how it will work out, just wait and see).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Note: _Italic _is thoughts in whomever's point of view. I will also be referring to Hermione as Amariel/Miss Undomiel in context. Any language that is spoken will be in regular font and the translation of said language (if needed, aka is not English) with be in parenthesis following what ever was said.

_Previously:_

He turned to Amariel and offered her his arm, she gracefully accepted it. Albus moved to his normal seat in the middle of the Head Table, while Amariel moved to the only seat that was unoccupied, that being the one next to Severus Snape.

Alternative Identity: Chapter Eight

Severus Snape, Hogwart's notorious Potions Master, has always been known to be the definition of cool and composed. To say that he kept that composition, at least on the outside, would not be lying. His internal thoughts, however, was drastically different.

_A bloody student?! This cannot be happening this just cannot be happening. Just look at those dunderheads drooling all over her, as if she would give a second thought to any of them. What am I doing? I am acting like I know her, this is so wrong. But what did she do when the all started to gape at her? Uh? Just stood there coolly and seemed completely unaffected by their gaping. Completely different attitude from a teenage girl, she must be here for some other meddling reason that Albus thought up of. He did seem nervous, maybe I can weasel it out of one of the two. Alright Severus, here she comes. Act composed and do not think along the train of though when you originally met her._

By this time, Amariel had moved around the table and had gracefully sat down next to her foreboding teacher, while in the process taking off her embroidered cloak to reveal a set of black expensive Italian made robes.

She turned to her equally black clad dining neighbor, who seemed to be concentrating hard on cutting his fillet mignon.

"Buona sera, il signore," (Good evening, sir) Amariel said in effortless Italian and with a perfect accent, waiting for him to turn to her with his dark eyes before continuing. "I believe I have already, informally of course, met you. As Headmaster Dumbledore already said, I am Amariel Undomiel. Who may I ask, are you?" She said with a questioning look as if she had no idea who he was, which in fact was not true.

Severus sat up a little taller as if to show his superiority and quietly cleared his throat. The actions seemed unconscious and would not have been noticed by someone who was less observant. "I am Professor Severus Snape, Miss Undomiel, and I teach potions," he said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Professor," she said as she stuck out her hand to shake it. He hesitantly shook her hand and quickly dropped it to turn back to his meal. "I am sorry to bother you il signore, but what are the names of the other teachers?" She said once again interrupting her teacher's dinner.

Severus stopping the process of cutting his meat into small precise squares, all the same size and could start to feel frustrated at her persistence in interrupting his meal. Taking a deep, he introduced all the teachers and their occupations in addition to the ones who were not present. After finishing the series of lectures, he finally turned to her and said as calmly as possible, "If you do not mind, Miss Undomiel, I would like to finish my meal before the sun rises." With that, he moodily turned back to his food and as if to cement the comment, took a piece of meat and placed it in his mouth.

Amariel softly chuckled and turned towards the food that was presented on her plate. She internally groaned at what would be a pleasant meal to a human which consisted of fillet mignon, potatoes, green beans, and pumpkin juice. Making a mental note to send a message back home for a stash of nectar and ambrosia, she slowly began to cut the meet into small pieces and moving it under the green beans and taking small bites so it looked as if she was actually eating the meal. While cutting her potatoes, she started to skim the crowd of people, looking for anyone who looked like a threat while also looking for her ex-best friends.

She encountered many males' eyes that quickly looked down after encountering her gaze while she skimmed the student body but after a minute or so she found a head with black messy hair and a head with bright red hair sitting at the Gryffindor table. All she could do was think about what they thought of her. Did they realize that the woman that they thought died two or so years ago was a fellow student once again? Of course not. No one knew who she was and no one would know; she would keep this secret and take it to her grave even if that meant protecting them in the process. She was well aware of the danger that Harry was in. Though the elves stayed out of the wizarding world's business, when Death Eaters attempt to rampage their realm, then we acted defensively and the Death Eaters never go home again.

Contrary to popular belief, elves could die. We could die from an injury in battle or from severe heart break, as Tolkien said in his book. The Killing Curse, however, did not work as it involved one's magical core; elves did not have magical cores as our entire being is magical, not just our core. That was what makes the difference between an elf and a human. We may look like them, and talk like them (for the most part), but we are completely magical. Humans have the biological choice of being a wizard or a Muggle; elves do not have a choice. If you are born from an elf, you are an elf, there is no alternative. In Amariel's case of course, it was hidden for a while.

Coming back to her sense, Amariel continued her scan of Hogwart's Great Hall. Her eyes finally rested on the Slytherin table where they were met by a pair of piercing blue eyes, which belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. _Fantastic, just what I want. Draco Bloody Ferret Malfoy staring at me, just what I want. *sarcasm* I wonder if he has taken the mark yet though. That would make him a threat, be it a small one._

Malfoy was the first to break the short staring contest that had occurred between the two of them by winking at her and joining the conversation as if he was paying attention to it the entire time. _Bloody Slytherin_, Amariel thought as she turned back to her meal which looked as if it was mostly eaten. After a quick glance at the other teacher's plates, it seemed like an adequate enough time had passed for it to seem like she had finished her meal. Commanding her plate to disappear down into the kitchens, she leant back in her high back chair to continue her observations of the student body.

After a short time, she started to feel like she was being watched; the question was who was watching her enough for her to feel uncomfortable. Scanning the student body, no one was paying particular attention to her. Finally, turning slightly to her right to see the teachers there, she discovered that they were either in an in-depth conversation with their neighbor or was eating. Now turning slightly to her left, she saw the same except that the feeling had suddenly stopped. Dumbledore caught her eye and gave her a polite and respectful smile, which she did not return; the other teachers did not pay any attention to her as they were so engrossed in their conversations, and Professor Snape was milking his glass of wine for all it was worth while glaring at any student that looked in his direction.

Getting unnerved, she put on her cloak and stood from the table, the level of noise decreased in the Great Hall as she moved towards the Headmaster.

"I will show myself to my room, Direttore," (Headmaster) she said as she stopped in front of Dumbledore. "I am sure I can find my way. After all, my old school was much larger," she said in an almost boasting manner just to make her audience not suspicious of the fact that she would know how to get to her dorm without any instruction. She of course knew which room she would be in, as it was mentioned in a letter she received, along with where it was as she of course resided here for five years. _Dumbledore with just think that I found a map or something._

With a nod from Dumbledore, she moved down the center aisle of the Great Hall towards the main corridor, while in the process be stared at all the way. Taking a right down the hall she moved towards the stair case which would lead her towards her dorms. Getting off at the third floor, she encountered the new and improved floor. It no longer resembled the dank and dark corridor, which on the right hand side led to a three headed dog. It now looked like the other corridors, with paintings and torches along the hall; finally coming to the specified painting, a portrait of Arwen.

Stepping in front of the portrait, Amariel just looked at the historical woman with interest. Arwen graced her with a glare and a raised eyebrow.

Coming to her sense, Amariel cleared her throat and said in fluent and elegant elfish, "Good evening, my lady. My name is Amariel Undomiel and I am the new occupant of the dorm that you protect. May I be granted access to the dorm?" As she said all this, she had lowered herself into a low curtsey to show her respect for one who held such a high position.

After hearing no answer however, she look up slightly to see Arwen's expression had changed from demining to shocked. The occupant of the painting, however, quickly cleared any expression from her face and asked for Amariel to rise. After doing so, Arwen begin to speak in equally fluent elfish.

"It has been a long while since I had encountered someone who shared my same language or who showed me the respect that one should show to an elder. It seems that this generation of persons is lacking the proper manners. No matter though. I grant you permission to reside in the doors that I protect, as a fellow Elf and as a descent of mine. The password is 'a priori'."

After saying the password, the portrait swung open to reveal where Hermione would be living of the rest of the school year. Walking in, she was surprise to see a room as large as the Gryffindor common room with white, black, gold, and silver walls, an ornate marble fireplace, plush rugs, an ornate desk, and comfortable looking chairs resided in the room. Along the walls were bookcases filled to the brim with books way past the reading level or the maturity level of the average seventh year. The room next to the main common area had an up- to- date kitchen. _I guess I have an excuse to not go to meals anymore._ There was a door on the other side of the common area and a stair case that Hermione presumed led up to her bath room and bed room. Out of curiosity, she moved to the door on the side and opened it to reveal a full equipped exercise room in addition to a large open space with mirrors. _This will work, though it is lacking in the knives area_. Moving out of the room, she moved up the stair case to reveal the bed room. The bed room consisted of an ornate carved queen size bed, with a black silk duvet covering the bed. The dressers, coaches, and the desk that resided in her room, like the bed, was ornately carved and looked antique. There was a room length bookcase which contained her personal books. There was a large walk-in closet with all of her clothes inside in an organized manner. Her room had a view over the Great Lake and had a balcony in order for her to walk outside.

After getting her head around everything that had occurred Hermione started to feel a dull pain in the back of her head and she started to feel the stress that suddenly came crashing down on her.

Making a decision, and in order to calm her nerves, Hermione moved silently left her dorm and moved through the dark corridors towards the music room, which was on the fifth floor unbeknownst to all the students. Silently unlocking the doors and closing it softly behind her, she flicker her wrist to light the candles to a dull glow. Moving towards the Grand Piano, she did not realize that the door was partially still open.

Sitting down on the hand carved piano, she moved her hands over the delicate keys, not pressing down yet to emit the beautiful sounds that she could image would be emitted.

Finally composing herself, she placed her hands in position and started to play the _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven with effortless grace.

Loosing herself in the piece of music, closing her eyes and her mind to the world, she placed the piece with her heart, not with her mind.

Unbeknownst to her, Severus Snape had had the same idea as her, but instead was the audience instead of the player.

------------

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please review. Special thanks to **camya** for suggesting the _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven for a song that she could play on the piano. Please inform me of a song that you would like her to play on piano and I will try to incorporate it. The portrait for her dorm is Arwen which is from _Lord of the Rings_ if you did not notice. The password to her dorm 'a priori' is Latin for 'from what comes before.' I thought it would fit. Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or read.

Note: _Italic _is thoughts in whomever's point of view. I will also be referring to Hermione as Amariel/Miss Undomiel in context. Any language that is spoken will be in regular font and the translation of said language (if needed, aka is not English) with be in parenthesis following whatever was said.

_Previously:_

Sitting down on the hand carved piano, she moved her hands over the delicate keys, not pressing down yet to emit the beautiful sounds that she could image would be emitted.

Finally composing herself, she placed her hands in position and started to play the _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven with effortless grace.

Loosing herself in the piece of music, closing her eyes and her mind to the world, she played the piece with her heart, not with her mind.

Unbeknownst to her, Severus Snape had had the same idea as her, but instead was the audience instead of the player.

Alternative Identity: Chapter 9

_General/Severus Snape Point of View_

Originally, it started as patrol duty. He was looking for anyone who would be foolish enough to be out on the first night back for term. The other professors took pity on the students during the first week or so, thinking it would be a nice time for reuniting couples and old friends from different houses and such. He of course thought nothing of this. The long term goal was the House Cup, not whether or not a relationship would last or if inter-house friendships could be sustained. He could care less if couples satisfied their raging hormones and if inter-house friendships lasted, as far as he could consider they were a bad idea to begin with.

Over all, his solo patrol duty went relatively well for the first night. He caught Mr. Harry Bloody Potter with his red head girl friend on the seventh floor, most likely attempting to get away for some private time away from her brother. Coincidentally enough, however, Mr. Weasley was snogging his girlfriend on the eighth floor. A total of a hundred points and four detentions from Gryffindor from his least favorite people alone made it worth his while to come out of his dungeons. That of course did not include the other house, Slytherin not included. He always privately punished them, whatever happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. No need to air the house's dirty laundry after all.

Moving down the dark corridors and barely lit stair cases, he found himself on the fifth floor and heading towards the highly unknown music room. The room itself was unknown either because of the disinterest in music, as it took some interest to be allowed in the room as it was a part of the warding, or because people had no clue where it was. Regardless, he was one of the few, or an only visitor, to the room and that is what kept him coming back.

As he approached, and stood in front the room, he realized that the door was partially ajar. Then the softly and perfectly played opening notes of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _hit his ears. Silently opening the door, attempting to not make any noise that would disturb the occupant, he moved to the wall and into the shadows. Squinting his eyes in order to focus on the pianist in the dull light, he quickly realized that it was none other than Ms. Amariel Undomiel. Captivated, he stood there watching her play the piece with perfect precision and elegance, her eyes closed seemingly lost in the piece. Time seemed to stand still as she played the piece as he watched.

Quickly shaking himself out of his revere, however, as he realized that the piece was about to end, he slipped out of the still partially open door. Moving down the hall with billowing robes, looking for the entire world like the Great Bat of the Dungeons but not thinking or focusing like the professor that made first years cry.

_**Next Day**_

_General Point of View_

_Breakfast_

The first day of school, it could be considered the worst day in the entire year for any student around the world. The early morning, the stress as to what will come, who will be in what classes, when those classes will be, if the school year will be hard. The apprehension and suspense was thick in the air, the level of noise was relatively quiet, and not many were wishing for anything but a few more hours of sleep.

The teachers talked quietly as they made last minute changes and checks on the students timetables. That is all but one of the teachers, who sat quietly on the end with an empty seat to his left as he sipped a steaming drink.

The first years were already terrified of the Potions Professor, partially by their own observations and what was told to them by the older students. The seventh years, on the other hand, were either blessing their luck by choosing not to do potions this year or cursing their profession for requiring it.

As the clock struck the hour and it was officially the middle of the breakfast period, the Prefects (who were instructed earlier) rose from their tables and collected some of the timetables from their Heads of House. With the distribution under way, sounds of groans or exclamations rose in the air as people compared classes and periods. The Gryffindor members were not excluded.

"Bloody hell," Ron said with a groan as he banged his head down onto the table, barely missing his mountain of food. Professor McGonagall sent him a glare which went unseen.

"What's the matter," Harry asked as he took a bite of his bacon while looking at his timetable. Then sudden realization hit him and he understood Ron's behavior as he let out a soft, "Oh."

"What _is_ the matter with you two," Ginny said with frustration in her voice.

A grumble sounded from Ron, who still had his head on the table with his arms wrapped around it as if to shield him from the world.

Harry decided to grace his girlfriend's question with an understandable answer. "We have to take Advanced Potions this year. Somehow, I am not sure how, we ended up in the advanced course instead of the regular and even _that_ is hard to get into." He said as he showed his timetable to Ginny. Sure enough it said, _Advance level Potions – C bell, mixed houses class. _

"Good luck with that," Ginny said as she started to butter her toast with a generous amount of butter. Then stopping as if she had a sudden thought, she turned to the Head Table first then to her boyfriend and brother. "What classes do you think the new girl will be in?" She asked with a questionable look. "And where is she?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, while Ron's head shot up from its previous position on the table.

"I hope she is in our classes," he said with a dreamy look. Thankfully his girlfriend decided to sit with her gal pals today in order to catch up with them on gossip, or he would have experience a rather hard slap across the head.

"You have a girlfriend, Ron, try to remember that," Ginny said as she reprimanded her brother, though it was only partially seriously.

"It does not mean that I cannot look," he said back to her.

Changing the subject to other things, the three shared their timetables and finished up their breakfast before the warning bell for the first class rang.

Rising with the other students about five or so minutes before the bell rang, the guys headed in the direction of transfiguration as Ginny went towards charms.

The seventh years attending Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class during this bell, which coincidentally enough was the Slytherins and Gryffindors, entered the room and sitting in the seats as quickly as possible, avoiding the back ones as McGonagall always called on those people as she detesting people sitting in the back when they could sit in the front. The entire time that the seventh years were situating themselves, Gryffindors on one side of the room and Slytherins on the other, Professor McGonagall sat at her desk writing furiously on a sheet of paper.

Right as the bell rang, there was a bang and everyone looked in the direction of the door, that was just roughly (and loudly) slammed close. Moving down the narrow space between the desks, Amariel smoothly moved to the back most seats and gracefully sat down. She unclipped her outer most robes to reveal dark wash jeans, black boots, and a v-neck tight fitting black sweater. She was the definition of "out of uniform".

"Is there some reason, Miss Undomiel, that you cannot enter this room as quietly and respectfully as every other student did before you?" Professor McGonagall said in a voice devoid of emotion. All the other students knew this as the voice that she used when she was extremely annoyed with a particular student.

Hermione, of course, knew this as well and just wanted to add a little something to her entrance. She wound not say that though. "I just wanted to make sure everyone was awake, Professor," she said with a hint of an Italian accent, just to make sure people did not think she lost it already.

"Thank you, Miss Undomiel, then for making sure we have all not dozed off because you were not present. Maybe you can help us all stay awake, especially yourself, by telling me what the incantation is for transfiguring a seed into its fully grown self, _with_ edible fruit." She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

_I learned this in my fourth year I think, she really is trying considering it's not in the required reading. Well done, Professor, but not well enough,_ Hermione thought.

Whipping out her intricately carved, in order to make up for the hollow center, wand she levitated an apple which sat on her professor's desk. Landing in her hand, she pulled out her Swiss Army knife and cut the apple in half. Taking a seed out and placing it on the floor next to her, she said in a soft but clear voice, "Cultum uber." (Means cultivate productively in Latin).

The seed slowly grew from the seed into a tree, which then grew perfectly ripe red apples, matching the one that lay in two pieces on Amariel's desk. To her credit, Professor McGonagall only looked shocked for a second compared to the extremely apparent looks of shock on the other student's faces.

Standing from her seat, Amariel grabbed an apple which was close to her, taking a bite with an audible crunch and chewed slowly, then stuck her hand out as if to offer it to someone else.

"That was…cleverly done, Miss Undomiel," Professor McGonagall said. Turning to the class she then said in a voice that everyone recognized as the 'lecture voice' she began to begin the lesson on transfiguring something from the immature phase into the mature phase.

The class period flew by after the incident with the apple tree and then the proceeding lecture before anyone knew it the bell rang, releasing all the students from their first bell of the new year.

In a swish of black robes, Amariel was the first one to leave the class room; everyone else followed closely behind. The topic of the day was of course the incident and by the time that second bell would start; it would most likely be common knowledge. After all, how many times does someone stand up to a professor, let alone Professor McGonagall?

Heading towards the dungeons, at a fast pace, for Advanced Potions, all Hermione could think about was her Transfiguration class. _Why did I act that way towards Professor McGonagall? That was extremely disrespectful. Would I have acted like that back when I was Hermione instead of Amariel? Probably not, but technically I am the same person. Everyone's faces made it worth it though. I am surprised no one passed out, out of shock. I wonder what Harry and Ron are thinking about me. Knowing them both, they probably want to know my entire story, and then if I have nothing to contribute to them, probably move on. Unless they have changed of course, this is highly unlikely. _

Sooner than expected, she arrived in front of Professor Snape's class room; unexpectedly, she was the first one. After several minutes of waiting in a corner, people began to slowly arrive with looks of dread upon their faces.

The door to the class room suddenly opened, releasing a cluster of crying or near-to-tears first years. At the end of the line was none other than Professor Snape who looked like his normal, irritated self.

With a sneer in the direction of his seventh year students, he said in a quiet voice: "Well? What are you waiting for? Class has already begun." And with a billow of his robes he turned around and entered his class room.

With reluctant steps, the class of eleven moved into the class room and sat in their respective seats. Hermione moved to a table in the back of the class room and put her black, leather Burberry messenger bag on top of the stool next to her to discourage anyone from seating with her. As everyone was getting into their seats, Professor Snape was busy looking over the roster. As the class settled down and quieted, he finally looked up to begin the class.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions," he said with as much warmth someone would give to a flobberworm. "I am personally amazed that some of you are here," he said this with a pointed look in Harry and Ron's direction. Ron's face rapidly began the same color as his hair, while Harry held onto his arm as a sign of warning. "None the less, you are all here and I will not tolerate any misbehaver. Any mistakes will not be tolerated and any significant rule breaking or lack of preparation for this class will result in a _request_," he said this with a sneer, "to leave the class room and never come back. I will not tolerate missing work, nor will I tolerate anything lower than an E (exceeds expectations) in my class. If you believe that you cannot meet my expectations, you know where the door is." There was a moment of silence as no one moved lest they draw attention to themselves. "Very well," he said. "You have all been warned." He took up his roster and began to go down it, saying the person's name and occasionally adding comments, also known as thinly veiled insults. He went through the first six people who were three Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws. He then moved on to his precious Slytherins, who were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini who smirked as their names were called. He then looked down to the next two names on the list and let a little sneer cross his face in order to show his disgust.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," he said with a drawl. "What a _pleasure_," he said this with heavy sarcasm, "it is to have you in my class once again. I should talk to Professor Slughorn about who should be moved on and who should not, at least he did not let Longbottom into this class." He said as he looked down to the final name on the list.

Looking back up and meeting her eyes as she blankly stared back at him. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Amariel Undomiel. Our new – _celebrity._" (Page 136, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone). "Perhaps our new student can inform us of an answer to a question which I hope you all know the answer to, or else you should just leave. Miss Undomiel, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He said with a bored drawl.

Hermione almost started to crack up laughing and completely ruin any image that she was creating. _That's a bloody first year question. That he asked Harry on the first day as well. I have no idea how anyone cannot know that answer. From the looks of it though, some people do not know it, idiots. _With a calm voice, she answered in the same low tone that he talked to the class in, "It makes a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir."

He looked unimpressed with her answer, but that was to be expected. "What is the difference in the results of stirring crushed blister wood and chopped shell-fin counter clockwise, compared to counter clockwise?" The clueless looks on some people's faces made it clear that they either had not covered this yet, or they had all not paid attention.

"Stirring crushed blister wood and chopped shell-fin clock wise will create a base for a cooling substance. Stirring the mixture counter clockwise will create a base for a heating substance. Doing the same amount of both clock wise and counter clock wise, will create an acid for a neutral substance that can be both ingested and used as a topical cream. This is compared to the bases which can only be used as a cream." She finished, with a small smirk of triumph on her face as she say a small flash of annoyance on Snape's face. .

"It seems," Snape began to say, "that we have a new know-it-all in our class. Welcome Miss Undomiel, you can be the replacement for a late student of ours Miss Hermione Granger." No one noticed the faint stiffening in her shoulders, though there were some signs of depression on everyone's face other than the two Slytherins. "Now turn to page 127 in your books and make the Cooling Compress, keeping in mind what Miss Undomiel said. Begin."

Everyone scurried to the store room to get the required ingredients, as Hermione slowly moved to the store room after everyone had exited it and started to begin the potion. Gathering her ingredients, she walked back her cauldron which had begun to heat as she had let the flame on as she went to get her ingredients. On her way back, she noticed that Ron had chopped his weed-root vertically instead of horizontally, while Harry had chopped it so finely that it would be useless. Shaking her head slightly, she moved to her seat and began to work, using small short cuts and variations when she could. She finally came to the stage in which she had to wait ten minutes for it to cool to the ideal temperature. So sitting back on her stool which was conveniently against the wall, she watched the other students in the class.

That was when she realized that Malfoy was having a quiet conversation with Zabini as they both worked on their potion.

"So, my father is opening his new club this weekend," Malfoy said as he stirred his potion. Zabini nodded his head, showing that he was listening. "I am invited a select view to be there the opening night, it will be one of the biggest events of the year, I can guarantee you that much. Father will, of course, be there. Are you in? There will be free drinks." Malfoy asked, though his tone suggested that he did not expect Zabini to say no.

"Yeah, sure mate. Just let me know when we are leaving and I will be there," Zabini said as he lowered the temperature on his cauldron. "Who else will be there?"

"I am inviting Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Millicent, and of course you. I know some of my father's _friends_," he said this with emphasis, "will be there. So they will not be around much."

Originally the conversation intrigued Hermione, especially when she heard that Malfoy senior would be there. However, the addition of other Death Eaters, presumably the other four people who killed her parents, was what guaranteed her interest. _A perfect time for revenge. Easy access, lots of distractions, and lots of noise._

She was distracted from their conversation, however, when she realized that the ten minutes were up and that it was at the specified temperature. Putting a status charm on her potion, she carefully bottled it in a test tube and made sure that her name was written in elegant script on the side. Gathering her things and casting a quick cleansing charm on her cauldron, she moved down the aisle towards Professor Snape's desk. He raised his head from the summer essays that he was grading with a raised eyebrow until he saw the vial which rested in her hand.

She placed it the holder, nodded her head, and moved to the door. The silence was broken, however, when Snape finally said in a bored but authoritative voice, "And where _exactly_ are you going?"

Turing around to face him, she said in a voice to match his, "I was going to leave professor, as first I am done and second the class has ended." As she said this the bell rang, signaling the end of the bell. With a sweep of her robe, she opened the door and walked down the hall with a confident stroll.

-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~

I am sorry I have not updated recently, I thought I would be able to sooner and I never got around to it. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing (if you did of course, hint, hint). The quote, when Snape is naming off the people in his class is from the first book when he says Harry's name, I just changed it to fit. I thought it was clever, probably is not though. Just a reminder for those who forgot, the Death Eaters who killed Hermione's parents and attempted to kill her were Malfoy Sr., Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Avery, and Rodolphus Lestrange. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed it, please let me know by reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, that all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or read.

Note: _Italic _is thoughts in whomever's point of view. I will also be referring to Hermione as Amariel/Miss Undomiel in context. Any language that is spoken will be in regular font and the translation of said language (if needed, aka is not English) with be in parenthesis following whatever was said.

_Previously:_

She placed it in the holder, nodded her head, and moved to the door. The silence was broken, however, when Snape finally said in a bored but authoritative voice, "And where _exactly_ are you going?"

Turing around to face him, she said in a voice to match his, "I was going to leave professor, as first I am done and second the class has ended." As she said this the bell rang, signaling the end of the bell. With a sweep of her robe, she opened the door and walked down the hall with a confident stroll.

Alternative Identity: Chapter 10

It was Friday. The first week of classes had flown by to everyone's amazement. Amariel's transfer was no longer questioned and nor was she. People soon learned that questions directed at her would not be answered, maybe not even acknowledged. The teachers learned that asking her for an answer to a question would result in a perfect answer, in a tone that's belittling to them and everyone else. She became the student that sat in the back and who was ignored to the fullest extent possible.

Though people ignored her, it did not mean that she was ignoring them. A concept that maybe had not occurred to people was that by staying silent, you could listen to what others were saying and learn about everything. People watching became her new hobby which she discovered kept the boredom away, as she was already bored by the second day of classes.

A topic that Amariel was attentive to was the upcoming opening of Lucius Malfoy's new club. Upon closer research, she discovered that it was opening in Mayfair, which is popularly believed to a Muggle area is actually a largely magical community. The opening was planned to be on Saturday and it is VIP's only. She did not think that she would have any trouble getting into it.

Though the opening of the club was originally planned to be a private and secretive event, an announcement of the opening was suspiciously leaked to the _Daily Prophet_ right in time for the public to know of it but not get an invitation. She would depend on the fact that a lot of people would show up but not be allowed in; it would make it easier to sneak in if Plan A failed.

In the mean time, Amariel spent as much time as possible preparing. She had to make sure that her Grandfather did not know of her plans to revenge her parent's death. Though he was extremely saddened by their passing, he had a tendency to dislike acts provoked by revenge. She also had to make sure that Dumbledore did not decide to drop in during that night or see her leaving the building. Though they had an agreement that she did not have to tell him of her plans that occurred outside of the school, it was not passed the old Headmaster to have someone tail her.

It had occurred to her that it could be either relatively easy to accomplish her goals; while on the other hand, it could get much more difficult. She was aware that apparating was out of the question. Not because it is impossible to apparate inside of Hogwarts, contrary to what _Hogwarts: a History_ said, since all you had to do was determine how to get around the wards which were not as difficult to decipher as they seemed. However, it would leave a magical signature which could lead to her being followed, which was out of the question. Therefore, the only solution that she could fathom, in order to get out of the castle, was to somehow get outside of Hogwarts property and apparate from there.

Getting out of the school was the least of her concerns. One of her primary concerns was how she would get into the club, which she had already covered by making a copy of Malfoy's and forging one of her own. Her biggest concern, though, was whether or not Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and Lestrange would be there. Though Malfoy did say that there would be a few of his father's friends present, the question remained if all of them would be present or only a few, if any.

Her concentration was so focused on preparing for her confrontation with her parent's murderers that Friday flew by and before she knew it, it was the middle of the day on Saturday. The people who were accompanying Malfoy to the party were leaving for "family business" as they said, though everyone knew that it would be the complete opposite.

While everyone else was in the great all eating dinner, Amariel spent her time in her room getting ready. Her lake of presence in the Great Hall, though noted, was not unusual, as it became evident that excluding the first night, she would not eat dinner in the Great Hall at all.

She decided on her outfit being simple, so as not to attract attention, but sexy enough to distract the bouncers so that the forgery of her invitation would not be noticed. Her black satin dress ended a little above her knee, with thin straps that Chris-crossed in the back ending at the small of her back, and a v-neck that did not reveal to much of her cleavage but just enough to have the men desiring more. She decided on a black Bottega Veneta clutch, which had a hidden seam which contained anything from street drugs to untraceable poison. Her make-up was consisted of smoky eye make-up and only a light sheen of lip gloss to her lips. She decided on wearing her four inch black Christian Louboutin shoes and Cartier diamonds. She had a feeling that this attire would not be out of place at a party that was attended by the highest of the wizarding upper class.

A little after twelve, Amariel slipped out of her room and moved down the hallways; the only suggestion of her presence being the slight swish of her robes as she turned around the corner. Moving down the flights of stairs, she stayed tuned to any suggestion of a student about or a teacher doing patrols. Unfortunately for her, Professor Snape was on duty for night patrol, and he had a tendency to always catch students that were out. He also had developed a way to seemingly amuse himself by calling on Amariel whenever everyone else could not answer the question. He was presumably unaffected by her demeaning manner towards him, which she also directed towards all the other teachers.

Arriving at in the Entrance Hall several minutes later, after avoiding Mrs. Norris, she moved passed the main door to a little used door down the hall. Though it looked like a storage cabinet, it was truly a secret entrance in and out of the school which was little known, not even printed on the Marauder's map, and used even less.

After removing the cobwebs and moving the wall aside to reveal the door, she made complex movements with her wand which formed a series of runic symbols which allowed the door to give way allowing her to exit to the outside.

Closing the door behind her, which soon melted back into the wall and becoming unnoticeable again, she moved over towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest in order to more easily hide herself in case someone came out to inspect the grounds.

While swiftly moving towards the gate, she wrapped her cloak tightly around her body in order to attempt to stay warm. Concentrating on making as little noise as possible as well as where she was going, she soon arrived at the gate and easily made her way through the wards and out of Hogwarts property.

Turning towards the school, she took one last glance before apparating outside of Malfoy Senior's new club.

_At the Club_

Though she was expecting it to be crowded, she never expected so many people to be lined up, attempting to get into one of the newest and seemingly hottest clubs in the market.

Untying her cloak, so that it laid open in order to see her dress, she made her way to the front of the line which led into the club and was guarded by two large wizards dressed in expensive looking black suits.

Pulling out her invitation, Amariel gave a genuine looking smile to the two bouncers as she handed her invitation over. While one started to look it over and scan it with his wand, the other stood menacingly at his side staring at her as if he would be able to mentally convince her to spill all her transgressions. Amariel simple smiled at him and turned back to the bouncer who gave her a small nod and let her through into the building.

Once she had entered the building, she gave a mental sigh of relief as she put her invitation back into her pocket. She was not altogether sure if it was going to work as her forgery skills were not very developed and she had not attempted to forge anything since she learned.

Shrinking her cloak to fit into her clutch, she moved past the entrance hall into the main part of the club to find it packed with dancing and most likely completely drunk wizards and witches. Moving towards the bar, she found an open spot which had a good view of the entire place. Ordering the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be a cocktail called Dragon's Breath which consists of a large assortment of different alcohols, the largest amount being Fire Whiskey.

Observing the club and its occupants while sipping her drink, she noticed a flight of stairs in a dark corner, which would seemingly go unnoticed unless someone was looking for it, which was guarded by a large bouncer dressed in an identical outfit of the ones guarding the entrance into the club. Looking up to the second floor, there was a large panel of glass which was most likely the destination of the stairs as well as the place in which Malfoy senior and his "friends" inhabited. It was impossible to tell, however, as the glass was similar to a one way mirror only allowing the inhabitants of the second floor to see the club.

Finishing her drink, she took out a small needle which contained a dose of a drug which the elves affectionately called "Confused and Forgotten", which cause the person drugged to become confused about their whereabouts and what they are supposed to be doing and when it wears off, the person would forget everything. Slipping off the bar stool and Amariel made her way towards the bouncer acting in an intoxicated manner.

Approaching the man, who gave her a reproachful look, she said in slurred speech, "Is that the way to the bathroom…mister? I need to go to the bathroom. Let me through." Pushing herself against him in order to seemingly "get by him" she quickly stuck him with the needle and expelled the drug. The bouncer did not feel the light prick from the needle and redirected her towards where the bathrooms truly were.

Walking away, she made a mental countdown to when the drugs would start to take an affect. After which, it would only last about an hour until the confusion phase wore off.

Five minutes later, after she had "gone to the bathroom" she returned to the bouncer who guarded the steps to find him with a slightly dazed look on his face. Slipping past him, Amariel made her way up the stairs which had a candle on each step to light the way.

Finally coming on a door at the top of the steps, she performed a sensing spell to determine how many people were in the room and who they were. A second later, a reading came that there were four people in the room, Malfoy Sr., Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and Antonin Dolohov. _It was almost perfect. Three out of the five men who attempted to kill Amariel and successfully killed her parents and a man who attempted to kill her in her fifth year at the Department of Mysteries._

Straightening her back, she removed the heavy wards that protected the room with a slight wave of her hand, and opened the door in a calm fashion. _Might as well make it was dramatic as possible._

All conversation stopped inside the room. She had the attention of the four occupants and before long; she had four wands pointed at her face. All Amariel did was close the door behind her with a slight click, and lean her back against the door, staring at the wands and their holders.

Malfoy was, naturally the first to speak. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing in here? This is a private room."

Amariel just gave a slight smirk as she eyed all of them. Finally deciding that there was a long enough pause, she said in a calm voice, "I am surprised you do not recognize me." It was of course impossible that they would recognize her since she had experienced so much change in her physical appearance.

"You do not look familiar," Dolohov said. "I would surely remember such a pretty thing like you. Whatever you think you are here for, we are not interested, so get out." He said as he stuck his wand further into her face.

Getting slightly annoyed, as well as bored, Amariel made a slight wave of her wrist and summoned their wands to her. There was a brief second of shocked silence while she held their wand in her left hand. It was broken, however, when Crabbe suddenly charged towards her at full speed, she moved aside at the right moment causing him to hit his head against the wood door which successfully knocked him out.

Amariel knelt down as she looked through her clutch for some drugs and said in a calm voice, "Now that some has gotten that out of their system, we can move onto business. And don't any of you dare to move or you will be notch out and not because of your own doing."

After sticking Crabbe in the arm with a needle containing a concoction of drugs and potions which would cause him to experience overdose like symptoms, she stood up straight to see the three other men giving her a reproachful look but still not moving. Pointing her wand at the men, which she had retrieved while getting the drugs and putting away theirs, she said in a calm voice "You may not recognize me, but I recognize you all. Maybe I can jog your memory by telling you a little about how we are acquainted. But standing here like this is so uncomfortable. Take a seat gentleman." She said as she stuck her wand out further forcing them to back up into the seats that they had presumably occupied.

Amariel moved to the liquor cabinet and poured the conscience people drinks, which she distributed to the three men, keeping one for herself while placing the bottle on the table that separated the men from her. Making herself comfortable in the seat across from them, she started to sip at her drink looking as if she was deciding where best to start her story.

Malfoy however could not take the silence anymore and said in an angry voice, "Now what the bloody hell is going on? Do you know who you are dealing with here?! Did it ever occur to you that you are dealing with some of the most powerful and influential people in the country? Now, I demand to know what the hell is going on here. After which I am going to sue you for all your worth and then make you spend the rest of your life in a prison cell in Azkaban." By the end of his tirade, he was standing from his chair and yelling a few decimals higher than when he began.

"Mr. Malfoy! Take a seat or I'll hit you so hard you will not have front teeth. Do I make myself clear?" Amariel said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like that of her Potion Professor. None the less, Malfoy took a seat and took a swig from his drink. "Much better. I would like to inquire as to whether or not you know who you are dealing with? After all, I have yet to tell you who I am." Amariel said with a smug grin. There was a pregnant silence as if they were waiting for her to finally her identity.

Taking one more gulp of her drink, she set it down on the table next to her chair and leaned forward. Clearing her throat she started to twirl her wand in her hand. Finally, she took a breath and began. "You all attempt to kill me at one point, got pretty close to. You don't remember me because I did not used to look like this. Maybe you will remember me if I tell you my name. My original name that it, not my real one." She stopped for a second to make sure they were listening. "You may remember a girl by the name of Hermione Granger. You may also believe that she died in the fire that consumed her home. Unfortunately for you all, you messed with the wrong genre of royalty because I am Hermione Granger and unlike my grandfather, I like getting my revenge." She paused for dramatic affect; in addition the looks on the men's faces were beyond priceless and it took all her will power to not crack up laughing.

Malfoy had a look on his face as if he had just sucked on an especially tart lemon, Dolohov looked like he wanted to drink the rest of the brandy bottle or go kill someone, and Goyle looked as if he had not paid attention at all, which was most likely true if he was anything like his son.

Breaking the silence, Malfoy said in an unbelieving voice, "But that's impossible. I watched the fire consume your home. There were traces of your remains. It, it's impossible…"

Amariel interrupted him at this point by saying, "Improbable, but not impossible." There was a moment of silence as Amariel and Malfoy stared each other down. Malfoy was the first to break the staring contest.

Taking a drink from his glass he said in a calm voice, "How about we make a deal? Whatever you want, we will try to give you it. Money, information; anything, it's all yours…Your Highness." The hint of desperation was not lost on her.

"You're always the business man, aren't you? Always trying to make deals to get out of a situation and later cleaning up the mess. Well I'm not a mess that you can clean up. I do not accept deals with murderers. I never intended to."

Dolohov looked as if he was going to pretest or add in his two cents to attempt to convince her to accept Malfoys deal, she however sent him a glare that could melt ice and pointed her wand at him until he settled down in his chair.

Settling back in her chair, twirling her wand she said in a nonchalant voice, "To further solidify my statement of never making a deal with you, I want like to inform you three that while we were discussing and you all were dutifully drinking your drinks, you have not been drinking plain old brandy but brandy that's been laced with a slow activating poison, which if my calculations are correct, should go into effect in a few short moments."

What happened next was unpredictable. Goyle, who seemed to have not been paying attention, suddenly lunged towards her, over the table towards her. With a quick wave of her wand, and a thanks to fast reflexes, she sent him into the glass cabinet. The weight of his body and the force of the impact cause it to shatter upon Goyle's impact and to fall, almost in tandem with Goyle, to the floor where it lay on top of him.

While she was distracted with Goyle, Dolohov lunged himself towards her with fists flying, which she easily blocked and, with little difficulty, caused him to flip on his back, where he laid groaning in pain.

During this episode, Malfoy had collapsed onto the floor in the effort to breath, which incidentally was the first symptom of the poison taking affect.

Paying little attention to him, Amariel moved towards his desk on the far wall and started to look through his drawers attempting to find anything of significance. Finding only parchments about business deals and bills, she closed the final drawer with an angry slam. Spinning the chair around, she focused her eyes on the painting in front of her attempting to think of places where Malfoy would hide papers of significance.

The sounds of the men gasping for breath and the sound of one of them throwing up did not help her concentration in the least. Looking at the painting, she noticed that one of the men in the painting had a book next to him which was the only one in the piece which mainly revolved around a group of men drinking. Looking closely, she noticed that the title of the book was Faust. Looking at the bookshelf against the wall, she found the book. Pulling it out, the painting swung open from the wall to reveal a safe. Making quick work of the lock and wards, after noticing that the drugs would be wearing of the bouncer soon, she took all the papers out of the safe and shrank them and placed them safely in her clutch.

Walking passed the now unconscious and soon to be dead bodies of the four Death Eaters; Amariel did a quick sweep with her wand to erase all trace of her presence. Slipping out of the door, going down the steps, and going past the bouncer, Amariel finally allowed herself a moment of satisfaction.

-------------

I would like to start by apologizing to you all for not updating in a very long time. I do not have an excuse. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
